Rotisserie units are often used to cook food, the units having a rod which receives the food and is suspended over a barbecue grill or pit or with a similar arrangement. The rotisserie rod is rotatable either with a motor or a hand crank and the food is normally cooked by causing the rod to slowly rotate the food over the coals or other cooking mediums. A typical arrangement may have the rotisserie rod suspended over a bed of coals, with one end secured to the motor shaft and turnable therewith, and the other end supported for rotation by a bracket or the like.
In general, the rotisserie rod is greater in length than the firebox or pit, with the ends supported from the edges of the firebox or by stands at the edges of the pit, and the food disposed generally centrally on the suspended rod. As such, the rods are normally quite long, precluding easy storage or cleaning in a dishwasher, and even making hand washing of the rod after use a difficult project.